bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Dev Blog 13
Battlestar Galactica Online - Developer Blog 13 - Dynamic Mission Expansion 30 January 2014 Hey everyone, Javery_BP here. So we’ve been hard at work polishing the existing Freighter in Distress missions for you. There are some cool new additions you’re going to see, along with a nice spread of events across the game. I’ll go into some detail about how they are going to work so no one’s confused about what’s going on. In this blog post I’ll cover: *Easy and Medium Mission Credit *New Enemy Behaviors and other stuff 'Easy and Medium Daily Mission Credit' Now that we’ve got these missions spread around every sector in the game, you’ll all be able to easily participate in dynamic missions throughout the game. You’ll see them in almost every sector including Battlespace. The only place you won’t see dynamic missions is in the home sectors for obvious reasons. The mission have been scaled to reflect the expected levels of the players participating. The Freighter in Distress missions new come in three classifications: *Easy: Intended for players from level 1 -10 *Medium: Intended for players from level 11-20 *Hard: Intended for players 21+ There are some basic mechanics you need to understand to take advantage of these new missions. Each level range now receives a tailored daily mission that states what sectors the player should look for dynamic missions. If you do a mission in those sectors you will get credit towards your Regional Combat Patrol mission. Also, if you qualify for an easy dynamic mission you get credit towards your Regional Combat Patrol mission if you complete any dynamic mission in the game. On the other hand, higher level players only receive credit for the missions that meet their level requirements. So, a level 11 -20 player gets credit for medium and hard missions, but not easy, and a level 21+ player only gets credit for hard missions. You’ll know in what sectors you will definitely get credit for the mission by looking at your mission log. The mission description will provide you with all the sectors that are designed for your level. The reason for this is that we didn’t want people exploiting the easier missions to get through the RCP mission easily, but we wanted low level players to be fostered by high level players in those hard missions. That doesn’t mean that high level players can’t participate in the easy missions, and the missions will balance for a player in an escort or line ship. That way high level player can fly around with their friends who may have just started the game. 'New Enemy Behaviors and Other stuff' We’ve also revamped the enemies to make the more interesting and challenging. The enemies have been designed to work a bit better in conjunction with one another, and they now have equipment sets for their roles. You’ll see enemies using things like DC pack and debuffs. You’ll also be able to easily identify dynamic mission enemies via distinct names. Finally, you’ll also notice the enemies in the missions count towards daily assignments. They provide experience, but not loot. So that’s about it pilots. We hope you’ll have a great time with these re-tuned events. Category:Developer Blogs